Scarlet Revelations
by TGP
Summary: Harry is dead, but that is only the beginning of his journey. The Underworld has become his new playground...and tormented. Slash, HPDM, SSTR, SBRL. DISCONTINUED.
1. Of Mice and Men

**Scarlet Revelations**

A/N: Welcome back to another wonderful installment of…TGP's angst slash fics! This time, we've got a little something different… Everyone is dead. That's right folks, this story starts out killing people off. Problem is…Death is only the beginning. Have fun   
Warnings: Butchery of Mythology, angst, blood, gore, battling, slash   
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Tom/Severus, Sirius/Remus  
Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor any Greek Myths belong to me. 

**Prologue - Of Mice and Men**

There was blood. Oh, was there ever blood… It coated everything. The people, the plants, the ground, the buildings… It was amazing just how much blood there really was. Magic wasn't always clean and without mark. Even the raging werewolves and giants didn't cause as much bloodshed as the spells. Wizard against Wizard in a final battle. 

In the middle of it, there were two. They were silent in the center of it. Motionless. Both were bathed in the red blood and had more death on their hands than any other in the town. All around them, spells whizzed by and people fell. Beasts ripped things apart and murder ran rampant. Screams and howls alike filled the air. It was the third day of battle and the ground was littered with bodies. 

Three days. They had finally met. The Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived. The shield had been a mutual agreement. They were each other's prey. They would be the ones to bring the end to each other. Only one would leave the protective dome of magic, yet…Neither had moved since it was erected. 

Outside, Harry saw Draco Malfoy fall to a spell. Likewise, Voldemort watched a tall red haired boy do the same. They saw endless lives snuffed out in instants, and others forced to suffer slower, more painful deaths. 

"Neither of us will survive this," Harry said suddenly. Voldemort's cold red eyes settled onto the boy. He was small, even at eighteen years old. It was glaringly obvious, even in his school robes, that his body was far too skinny. Unhealthy was the pallor of his skin. His green eyes had stopped sparkling long ago. 

Voldemort's snakelike visage had disappeared days after his rebirth. Harry didn't know how he had been returned to a human look, nor did he care. The careless black hair fell around his hair, messy and over his blood eyes. His skin was still pale, with a look almost like scales. Limbs were still long and thin, fingers bony around his wand. The robes were well made. 

There was so very little difference between the two men standing there. They could have been brothers, if it weren't for the glaring hatred in their eyes. 

"Why do you say that?" Voldemort asked. Harry smiled bitterly. 

"Because I will kill you, and then I myself will die." 

Voldemort laughed. "You will die even after you've killed me?" 

"I'll kill myself." 

"It's strange you don't let me simply off you and be done with it, as close to suicide as you are right now," smirked the man. Voldemort looked over the boy, searching. 

"I am not a murderer," whispered Harry. His rival laughed again, high and horrible. 

"You're so sure." 

"If I don't kill you myself," vowed the boy, "then the last spell on my person will." 

Voldemort looked to be wondering if the boy was bluffing. There was nothing on Harry's face and his green eyes were hard. Slowly, the Dark Lord let himself relax. His eyes unfocused and for one, he finally looked. At once, the magicks woven about the boy's body were blaringly obvious. 

"What have you done?" Voldemort wondered aloud. 

"A precaution," replied Harry. His eyes flashed. "As I said, neither of us will survive this." 

They clashed. It was not clean. It was not practiced. It was brutal. The inside of the dome slowly turned to match the outside. Blood spattered the shield and ground and each other. Screams filled their space as curses and incoherent words sputtered from their lips. The wands snapped under the pressure. Then, they were upon one another. They bit and tore and scratched and raged. And finally, they stopped. 

Outside, the battle was over. The world was horribly still. Few bodies shifted or even moaned in pain. The sky was dark and angry, lightning flashing over the clouds. Too much magic had agitated the weather. On the ground, survivors picked through, piling dead bodies and trying to save the injured. Others had gathered around the spinning gold dome. These stood still and silent. They could hear nothing from inside, nor see anything. It was as if they were staring at another world completely cut off from their own. 

Suddenly and without preamble, the gold fell. And in the center of it, looking like a blood covered fallen angel, sat Harry Potter, straddling his fallen enemy. No one approached the boy, nor said a word. Indeed, he looked as dead as the man below him. Voldemort unmoving body was mangled to the point of being almost unrecognizable. Harry's face was bruised and bloody to almost the same point. They looked more like brothers at that instance than ever before. 

Slowly, Harry got up. His blood and sweat soaked hair hung limply around his face, covering his eyes. His expression was blank and his body held the tone of a man drunk. He staggered, taking only a few steps before vomiting. The others only watched as their savior got up again and finally faced them. 

"Harry," whispered a voice. He looked towards it and stared at Albus Dumbledore. The aged wizard looked horrified but he knew it wasn't because of the body on the ground. Harry smiled. 

And then Harry fell down. 

----

A/N: Why do all my HP stories seem to start off with things like this? I dunno...I guess because I like Post-Voldie stories. 

Anywho, hopefully someone likes my new story. It gets really weird after this. 


	2. The Beginning

**Scarlet Revelations**

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Tom/Severus   
Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor any Greek Myths belong to me. 

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

Harry Potter opened his eyes. That in itself was not a trying thing. The fact that he couldn't understand why he was alive at all was the problem. Slowly, he sat up. The world him was warm and dark, a hard surface with little in the way of noticeable features. It looked to be a cave, though he could see no walls or even a ceiling. The distances around were shrouded in fog. Harry got up and began to walk. 

He didn't notice others walking along with him until he was nearing a river, cutting the cavern in half. Most were silvery, almost formless shapes, but some had detail in their features. Harry stopped dead as he watched the body of Draco Malfoy walk past him, as if he hadn't seen him at all. He tried to call out to the other boy, the one he knew should be dead, but his voice would not sound. Harry clawed at his neck, but there was nothing. Panicking, he fell to his knees and stared as more familiar faces floated past him. 

Cho Chang. Rubeus Hagrid. Minerva MaGonagall. 

He tried to scream. Hot tears flowed from his eyes, soundless sobs erupting from his throat. He screamed those silent screams until his throat was raw and his body tired. Huddling on his knees, head laying on them and arms wrapped around it, he tried to forget the dark world and the specters. He had died. Was this the land of the dead? Why could no one see him? Why couldn't he speak?! 

A hand touched his shoulder. Harry sat up and looked to see a quiet, relaxed face. He choked back another sob as Severus Snape enveloped him in a warm embrace. The Potions Master could say nothing, but Harry clung to him all the same. There was someone that acknowledged him. 

Finally, the two dragged themselves to their feet. Snape kept an arm around the boy's shoulders, a lifeline each needed. The walk began again. They followed the endless sea of walking spirits. They were all going to one place. Snape paused and watched as a tall, skinny man spoke with each person before sending them one way or the other along the river. Harry didn't care of this and simply kept a firm hold on Snape's robes. He was confused and battered, and there was no one who would take him from his only comfort. Snape steered them both into the long line. The woman ahead of them turned and smiled gently. Snape nodded his head in greeting to MaGonagall. The woman glanced down at Harry and her face grew grave. She reached out and touched his hair, much like a mother to her child. The boy looked at her. His eyes grew wet again, but she smiled and pet his hair just the same. Harry fought for control of himself again and won. 

"Next. Have you your coin?" MaGonagall turned from Harry and Snape. It was her turn. Slipping from her pocket two gold coins, she held them out to the tall man. He smiled a crooked smile and sent her down the left side. Then. He turned his beady eyes onto Harry. 

"Have you your coin?" 

Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. He knew of no coins like MaGonagall had pulled out. He desperately wanted to follow her, for he was afraid of what the other side would be. He was afraid of the left side as well, but she was there. She would help him. A hand reached into his pocket. Harry jumped and looked over to see Snape dragging two gold coins from his cloth robes. Harry sighed in relief and Snape handed them over. The man smiled, crooked teeth showing. 

"Left side. Next please. Have you your coin?" 

Harry was frightened a moment and looked up at Snape. The dark teacher hadn't moved to claim his right to follow them. Green eyes snapped wide. Snape would go to the other side. He didn't want that. Without another hesitation, Harry grabbed the teacher's robes and shoved a hand into one pocket. He found nothing. Panicking, Harry searched another and another until he found no more. He was ready to cry again. Harry didn't want to lose Snape. A soft hand caressed the boy's cheek. He looked up at Snape, desperate. Finally, the man sighed and drug two coins from a pocket Harry simply knew he had already searched. Snape wasn't leaving him! He wasn't leaving him alone! 

"Left side. Next. Have you your coin?" 

With a comforting arm back around the boy and Harry's body pressed close to the Potions Master's side, the two walked away from the crooked man and continued down the way. They could barely see MaGonagall ahead of them, but she had stopped and let them catch up. She smiled at the two of them and took one of Harry's hands. She and Snape kept him between them the whole way. 

It seemed like forever that they walked. Harry calmed on the way and lost his need for such closeness to the two professors beside him, though he kept hold of both their hands. They did not move away from him. Other spirits looked towards the three, but none came near. MaGonagall and Snape were quite imposing. 

Finally, they reached another station, nestled in the crook of the only rock wall they had seen yet. There, a small man with a boat stood at the shore. Spirits were gathered before him, some in groups and some alone. Each was a fully formed spirit, not like the shadowy things Harry had seen before. Some were familiar to him. Draco Malfoy stood proudly on his own. He was close to the boatman. Ron Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid were together with a few other Hogwarts students. The students seemed drawn to Hagrid. His presence, even in that place of death, was still a comfort. 

They waited in the silence. Sometimes, Harry could hear shuffling of ghostly steps, the swishing of robes, or even the voice of the boatman as he ferried spirits across the river. Harry wondered where they would be taken, once it was their turn. The river turned off three different ways from their bank. Harry watched as Hagrid stepped into the boat. The boatman paused and waved on the children that had been with him, all except Ron. The boat magically enlarged for them and they set off down one river. It was one Harry had seen almost half the other spirits disappearing down. Another had taken just as many. The other one had barely been used at all. 

The crowd thinned, but more arrivals came to the back. Harry, MaGonagall, and Snape slowly edged forward. Harry watched as Ron got into the boat, followed by Draco. The two of them seemed as if they couldn't see one another. The boatman took both down the middle river. Harry wondered where it led. More spirits were taken, more time was spent waiting. Harry could do nothing but observe the spirits around him. He kept recognizing them, seeing people from the Order, students, and even Death Eaters. Some of them were clearer than others, some only faintly outlined. Some had color and some were faded. 

"The boy and the woman," murmured a soft, dark toned voice. Harry looked and sat the boatman. He looked like a young boy, dark haired and dark eyed with the palest skin Harry could imagine. He looked young, but there was age in his face. His eyes were tired. His clothing was in grays, swaths of cloth hanging over him in layers. An ore was in his hand. 

"Come," the boatman beckoned him. His voice was kind, though his face was blank of anything. "You are destined for the Elysian Fields." 

MaGonagall took his hand. 

"Snape," Harry said. He was shocked that his voice worked again. The boatman shook his head. 

"No," he said. "He is destined for the Palace. He has done both evil and good in his life, so much that he must be judged by the Three." 

"I don't want to go anywhere without him," Harry whispered. From behind, he felt a hand press against his back, urging him to go. He looked up at Snape. The inky eyes were pleading. Harry felt himself start to break again. "Please don't make me go without him…" 

The boatman sighed softly. "You would give up eternal bliss just to stay with this man?" 

"Yes," replied the boy. The boatman nodded and turned to MaGonagall. 

"I shall accompany them," she replied to his unasked question. 

"Then, come. We will see the Three." 

Harry took hold of Snape and MaGonagall's hands and led the two onto the boat with him. They sat down as he did, both looking regretful. 

"You should have gone on, Potter," muttered Snape. "That's heaven Charon was speaking of." 

MaGonagall pulled Harry into her arms, stroking his wild hair. "What's done is done, Snape… We shall make the most of it." 

The dark man fell silent for the journey. Harry didn't move from MaGonagall's grasp. She was comforting, like a mother he'd never had. All around them, the waters licked and pushed the boat while Charon devotedly steered it along. Harry watched as the other shore loomed closer. Beyond it, he could barely distinguish tall shapes in the fog, like a city hid before him. 

The boat hit the shoreline. Charon stepped out and helped his passengers. 

"Welcome to Erebus," he murmured gently. "You must go to the Palace to have your names put on the waiting list. It will be years before you are Judged." 

The dark boatman got back into his boat. Harry jumped forward and grabbed the edge of it. Charon looked at him in confusion. 

"Did you change your mind?" he asked. Harry shook his head. 

"I just wanted to thank you." 

A strange flush took the boatman's white cheeks. "You're…welcome…" 

Harry gave him a brilliant smile and let go of the boat. Pushing off, he started back to the other shore. Harry watched him until he disappeared. Then, he went back to Snape and MaGonagall. 

Now that they were there, Harry could see the city more clearly. Spiraling buildings made from living rock rose to dizzying heights with strange, glowing trees all over the ground. The sounds of people going about life filled his ears. He could see their shapes move about the winding streets. In the distance, a large mansion rose out of the fog, spirals and domes topping it's towers. Harry swallowed thickly. 

"That's the place," MaGonagall murmured. She gave his head a pat before starting towards it. Snape and Harry followed behind her. 

----

A/N: Slow...Things will kick up soon. As always, romance is going to be slow in coming, 'cause I can't rush things. Now then... 

Does anyone else agree with me that Charon is a tragic character? I think ferrying people across the river Styx would get boring and he's done it since Hades was created!!!! Bah.... 

Feedback:

**Icelight-warm** - Heh, boisex is in the future and this time I didn't taunt you by not telling you the pairings. 

**Crysania Fay** - wince I updated! I updated! Don't kill me!!! ...and how DOES one "crow happily"?? 

**Uuari** - What can I say? I like violence. 

**HaRrYrOxMuhSoX** - Amazing...? blushes 

**Chi7890** - blushes even harder It's okay...breathe, lady...breathe... 

Off to write more...I'm just happy I refuse to do any more 15 page a chapter stories!! pointed glare at Lies 

Ciao 


	3. Registration

**Scarlet Revelations**

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Tom/Severus   
Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor any Greek Myths belong to me. 

**Chapter 2 - Registration**

With McGonagall and Snape as guards by his side, Harry walked through the fog filled city. The hustle and bustle was something he was used to, as it mirrored London in the afternoon rush. People ignored them and went on their way. They had other things to worry about. 

And then Harry realized it. He stopped in his tracks, green eyes impossibly wide. His breath caught in his throat. McGonagall stopped and looked back at him a moment before Snape did. Both teachers looked worried, though the Potions Master hid it better. 

"Harry?" McGonagall murmured in quiet question. Harry's gaze snapped up to meet hers. 

"We're dead, aren't we?" he asked. The transfiguration teacher sighed and took him in her arms. 

"Yes, Harry. We're dead." 

Harry was quiet for a moment. His mind flew with activity at this confirmation. Then he looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. 

"Guess I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived anymore, am I?" 

McGonagall laughed. Snape only rolled his eyes. The trio went on with quiet amusement. As they rounded a bend, a huge, looming building filled their vision. The palace rose so high that fog covered its tip. Towers rose all about with windows everywhere. Soft light drifted from the open spaces and contrasted with the near black stone it was made of. The Palace even had a drawbridge, down for visitors. As they stood watching, people went in and out of the Palace like a two way river. 

McGonagall's hand slipped into Harry's. The boy glanced up at her and smiled. In silence, the trio entered the Palace together. 

Inside was as glorious as the outside. There were black marble columns all over the place and the floor was a mix of swirling black and white. People surrounded them, talking and laughing with each other or the people behind tall, black desks. These looked official and all wore the same uniform. McGonagall led him up to first open desk. 

"Name," said the bored looking man. 

"Minerva McGonagall," she replied. 

"Age?" 

"Seventy-two years." 

And so on. Harry listened patiently as McGonagall answered each question in a precise tone and without hesitation. She was asked to name all of her five children, twenty odd grandchildren, and assorted great grandchildren. Harry's eyes nearly bugged out at the sheer amount of family the woman had. She had seemed like such a lone wolf to him. When she was finished, Snape went. Harry was amazed to learn that the man was only thirty-six, though he looked older. He also found out that Snape had been married at one point, and divorced three years later. Then it was his turn. 

"Name?" 

"Harry Potter." 

"Age?" 

"Seventeen." 

The man glanced up at him with scrutiny before turning back to his sheets of paper. 

"Parents?" 

"Lily and James Potter." 

"Family status?" 

"…Orphan." 

"Previous marriages or other intimate partnerships?" 

"None." 

"Children?" 

"None." 

Harry watched the man's pen move across the paper. There was a big book beside him, which he constantly looked at. Harry could read some of the words and wondered why the man was making him tell all this to him when it was already in the book. 

"Where you to be sent elsewhere?" 

"…Yes." 

"Where?" 

"Elysian Fields." 

"Why did you forgo it?" 

"I wanted to stay with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape." 

"Why?" 

"I didn't want to be alone." 

He could feel a set of hard eyes on him, making that muscle between his shoulders jump. 

"Do you understand that your name is added to the list in the order you came and that it will be a very long time before you a judged and therefore must stay here until such time?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Very well. Please take this handbook and enjoy your stay in Erebus." 

"Thank you." 

Harry took the book and followed McGonagall and Snape out of the building. Just as he reached the doors, he caught sight of something that was so very familiar, yet he'd never seen. A man was staring at him with piercing red eyes. His black hair managed to fall around his face, covering his forehead and framing his jaw. His face was long, nose thin and elegant and lips perfectly shaped. He was quite thin and his skin near white, which contrasted very much with his black and emerald robes. Suddenly, the man's lips quirked into a smirk and a shutter went down Harry's spine. He had to work very hard not to run out to the teachers. 

"We'll need to find permanent lodging," said Snape as the trio went on down the street. Neither he nor McGonagall had seen the creepy, red eyed man. 

"The handbook suggests one of the hotels until we can find a job," retorted McGonagall. Snape gave her a nasty look. 

"We still have to live like we used to?" asked Harry. 

"Would you rather wander aimlessly until your trial?" muttered Snape. Harry, wisely, kept his clap shut. They spent the better part of the day getting everything arranged. Not that there was a difference between 'Day' and 'Night' there. The strange half-light was the same no matter the hour. However, it seemed that the denizens of Erebus had adapted to that and the day was more or less as long as it had always been. 

One thing abruptly stopped the hurried pace. Again, Harry was stopped in his tracks by the sight of an imposing figure, but he wasn't the only one this time. Most all the people around stopped to stare. Harry felt two hands settle on his shoulders protectively. 

He was tall, very tall. His hands, two of the only bits of him showing from the long, billowing robes, were long and had a skeletal look to them. The ivory skin seemed to be pulled completely taunt over his bare bones. His neck was the same, but his face seemed indifferent to the thinness. It was pleasant to look at, like a doll's. The white skin looked like porcelain and completely smooth. His eyes were heavily lashed and down turned, veiling the pale gray orbs. Pure white hair fell loose and long down his back. It framed his face with soft looking wisps. The man seemed dressed in snow. The stark white of the cloth robes made him seem cold and detached, though simply the aura about him did the same. 

The man paused and turned his head, setting the almost dead looking eyes upon Harry's form. The boy couldn't move. He felt his body beginning to shake. At once, he knew who was staring at him, knew exactly what the man was. This was Death. 

"Harry Potter," said Death quietly, voice soft and smooth with an underlying sadness. The hands at his shoulders tightened as Death slowly approached. Those glowing gray eyes seemed to stare through his soul. 

"Y-yes, sir," cane a fearful reply finally. Death tilted his head and the soft white hair shifted like water around him. He lifted a hand and touched the boy's cheek, his skin as cold as ice. Harry shivered but didn't look away as the surprisingly soft, if not icy, fingers gently caressed his face. 

"So," the god murmured, "You are not my successor after all. You lack my taint." 

Harry didn't speak. He didn't know whether to be happy or not. The hand at his face stole most thought from him. 

"However, you are a successor," continued Death. "You are to go to the palace immediately for training, child." 

"Yes, sir," whispered Harry. Death stared at him for a few moments more before turning and continuing on his way. It wasn't until the god had disappeared again that Harry's knees fell from under him. Snape managed to grab the boy and lower him gently while McGonagall dropped to her knees to embrace him. Her softy murmurs calmed the boy. 

He had just stared the God of Death in the face. He had just been touched by Death. Harry didn't know what would be next.

----

A/N: Okay, I'm really bad with writing chapters quickly. Please forgive me. 

I really like the God of Death in most mythology.This one DOES have a name other than 'Death' but we'll find it out later. 

Feedback:

**Uuari** - I love Snape. He's always been my favorite. And I like writing him too. ::smile::

**Silver Neo** - Jealous, Nei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan? ::cackles:: Glad you liked it. Hope this chap was nice too.

**Faint Hate** - Worship me?? ::blushes:: Hope you liked this chap as good as the last

**Princess Ashley** - Yep, I'm heavy into Greek mythology so this is liek my love child with it. And how did you guess I was gonna make Harry a god...?

**faris of ferns** - Continued! No need to beg ::laughs::

**sophie** - Sorry the update wasn't soon, but I DID update it!

**the great and masterful Yoda** - Dude, I can't get over your name, man. It's awesome. Anywho, Harry's attatchment to Snape? You'll learn more about that later. ::smile::

**Malfoy vs Potter** - Glad to be of service!

**Icelight-warm** - O.O Man. You are really excitable, aren't you? Yeah, Atlas didn't endear himself to me, I'm afraid.

**Elebereth** - Posted! 

Ugh. I should really only work on one story at a time.... 


	4. Hades' Deities

**Scarlet Revelations**

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Tom/Severus   
Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor any Greek Myths belong to me. 

**Chapter 3 - Hades' Deities**

_ 'Hold on! Damn it, Harry, stop bleeding!' _

It was dark and cold, or was that just him? He didn't know. His entire body was numb and his mind barely comprehended the hurried speech of his savior. He could hardly see those frantic ebony eyes flicker from his face to a spot lower. He knew he was hurt, but he didn't feel it. His body was too numb. 

'Harry, talk to me. Tell me your favorite color.' 

'Blue,' he tried to say, but it came out sounding wrong. He couldn't remember how to move his mouth right. 

'What position do you play in Quidditch?' 

'Seeker,' he tried again, and it nearly worked that time. It still sounded drawn out and misshapen to him. 

'Don't close your eyes damn it!' 

He fought to keep them open and focused in on those fierce black eyes. The edges of his vision were starting to blacken, but he stayed focused on that gaze for as long as he could. It seemed like an eternity before they softened. 

'All right, Harry. It's okay now. You can rest.' 

So he did. 

----

After they got a place to stay (McGonagall won so they were in a hotel for the moment,) the three made their way back to the palace. None of the uniformed people gave them a second look, though one gave Snape the oddest expression when he went to ask about Harry's being a successor. 

In any case, they were directed through a set of enormous doors to a long hallway. The red carpet was a stark contrast to the white walls and black floor. There were no lights above them, yet there was still plenty of light to see by. They walked in a single file with Harry in the center. No pictures hung on the doors, nor was there any other kinds of ornamentation. At last, the hallway ended in another set of huge double doors. Snape and Harry pushed this set open when it was found that they were too heavy for one man alone. 

Beyond was a round room of blue tinted marble streaked with white. Gilded chairs were set in a circle with a round table in the center. Columns made yet another ring along the walls. Runs of shining silver blue glowed on each as well as the walls and table. And there, sitting across the room from the doorway, were Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. 

"Ron!" Harry cried, running to embrace his friend as the redhead rose as well. 

"It's good to see you, Harry!" said Ron happily. "I figured you'd get a one way trip to Elysian Fields, mate!" 

"Well, I did, but…" 

"Don't tell me you gave it up! Idiot!" 

"My thoughts exactly," muttered Draco just loud enough for the other two to hear. The silver haired boy got up and walked to the teachers, nodding his acknowledgement of them. Ron scowled after him. 

"He's been a right bastard since he got here," Ron growled as he folded his arms over his chest. "You'd think dying would teach a little humility…" 

"What are you doing here anyway, Ron?" asked Harry. The redhead blushed sheepishly. 

"Well, you see, there was this woman and…" 

"…Should I be hearing this?" 

"Oh, shut up!" He went even redder. Harry chuckled but waved him to go on. "Anyway, this woman comes up out of no where and says to me, she says, 'The palace awaits you,' and I can't figure out if she's bonkers or serious and then I got this odd feeling that she was way more than she looked…but then, I wasn't really paying attention that well because she was bloody gorgeous…" 

Harry snorted and shook his head softly. "I got stopped by this tall guy in white who sent me down here. Figure Malfoy's got the same story?" 

"Phhtt! I bet he pissed off the wrong guy, the sodding b-" 

The doors swung open with a crash that caused both to jump. A man stood there, tall and broad with silver armor covering his chest, arms, and legs. A tall helmet sat on his head with winding horns out either side. Under the armor was black cloth that mirrored the loose black robes over everything. A long cap hung behind him, connected by straps at his shoulders. Two piercing blue eyes stared at the assembled group from behind black bangs. His hair was long and fluttered behind him as he stepped more into the room. 

At the man's side was a beautiful woman. As he was dark, she was light. Her blonde hair hung in loose ringlets and curls, casting a soft look to her face. Her dress was cream colored with ropes of gold wrapped all about. The cloth was studded with precious stones that matched her golden tiara. Her violet eyes took in the guests, but she had a more affectionate look for them than the dark man. 

"Welcome," she said in a voice of honey. She lifted an elegant hand and gestured to the chairs. "Please sit. The other guests will soon arrive and there is much to discuss." 

The five quickly did as she asked. Snape ended up with both Harry and Draco at his side. Ron was by the first and MaGonagall the second. After they were seated, the man and woman sat as well across from them. 

"I am Persephone," the woman introduced, "This is my husband, Hades, King of the Underworld." 

He inclined his head, but said nothing. Harry felt his eyes go wide. He knew those names. Every child gets a basic knowledge of the Greek pantheon as a child and he was no different. These were Gods, or at least representations of gods! He couldn't speak. He felt much like he had in meeting Death. His body was cold and shaky and he felt so very humbled that he didn't know how they could stand to look at him. Persephone's gentle eyes swept to him before she smiled. 

"Do not fear, child," she said. "No harm will come to you this day." 

As she said this, four others entered quietly. The first was Death, who seemed to make the room brighten by the sheer whiteness of him. Second was a yawning boy in a set of pajamas and a sleep hat. His messy brown curls peaked out just slightly from the cap and his blue eyes were heavy lidded. Third, a boy dressed in violet robes that seemed a twin to the one before came. His curls were longer, hitting his shoulder and framing his face. The last was a figure Harry had hoped never to see. It was the red eyed man from before, smirking as if he held a hidden secret. Harry swallowed thickly as he sat down and seemed to eye him evilly. 

"Welcome," Persephone said to the newcomers. Death gave a slight nod and the barest hint of a smile. 

"'Morning Perce," yawned the boy in pajamas. The other boy looked at him in reproach before uttering, "Good Eve, my Queen." 

The red eyed man said nothing and that only made Harry more uncomfortable. Hades clasped his hands and set his chin upon them. 

"Now, then," he said. His voice was deep and dark, but had an odd beauty to it that made it wonderful to listen to. "We are gathered for a most important reason-" 

"Get on with it!" cried Pajama boy. Hades gave him a stick glare as the other twin hit him over the head. 

"As I was saying," muttered Hades, "Successors have arisen, meaning that it is time for some of us to retire to Elysian Field for the rest of eternity." 

"Oh, saints love you," Pajama boy praised with a slight slur as his eyelids threatened to close over the blue eyes. Again, his twin hit him. 

"I apologize for him," the boy in purple said with an embarrassed tone towards the visitors. "My brother has the most horrible manners…" 

"Oi, don't say that!" 

"It's true!" 

"Is not! I have wonderful manners. Ain't that right, Perce?" 

Persephone gave him an amused grin as his twin grew red in the face. 

"Shut-Up-Dream!" 

"No, you shut up, Sleep!" 

Hades cleared his throat and both fell silent. The King of the Underworld frowned darkly before he set his eyes upon Draco. The silver haired boy didn't react at all, as if a statue. 

"Draco Malfoy," Hades said. "Stand and let us see you." 

Draco frowned but did as asked, stepping away from his chair to stand before them. As a whole, the twins and Death stood and approached him. Death came first, reaching out to his face. Draco flinched from the touch but allowed it when tried a second time. Death smiled. 

"You are not my successor," said Death with a sad smile. He moved aside to let the boy in purple, Sleep, touch his face next. The boy blinked a moment before grabbing the other twin's hand and dragging it where his had been. 

"I say, Dream, doesn't that feel familiar?" 

Dream blinked blearily before grinning and nodding, the little ball at the tip of his hat bouncing. 

"Aye, that's my taint," he giggled. With that, he threw his arms around Draco's waist and hugged him tightly. "Welcome to the family!" 

A muscle under Draco's eye twitched violently. "Get off me!" 

"Now, that's not nice," pouted Dream. He let go and went back to his chair, sulking. "How is he suppose to weave dreams when he hasn't got a nice personality?" 

"We'll worry about that later," Persephone assured the sulking boy. She turned to Harry next. "Now you, Harry Potter." 

Harry stood and glanced up at Death. The pale figure stared back, looking older than before. Harry almost missed Sleep's approach but was able to still himself as the cool hand touched his cheek. 

"Here's mine!" said Sleep with a smile. Dream gave a half hearted 'hurrah' that ended in a yawn. 

Persephone nodded to Ron, who got up blushing. Death touched him but shook his head. 

"No, not this one either," he said quietly. Moving like a wraith across the room, he came to stand before the red eyed man. His gray eyes flickered before he nodded. "This one. He is saturated. This is my successor." 

In her seat, MaGonagall shifted uneasily as she gazed over the man. She knew him, as sad as those memories were. 

Ron blinked and looked over everyone before piping up rather weakly, "What about me?" 

Persephone rose and took his face in her hands. She looked him over closely, then nodded. 

"You, child, are the Messenger." 

"What?" 

"Were he not away right now, he would have met you himself. You will be the next to carry messages though the layers of the Underworld, and to our kin above." She smiled softly. "Does this please you?" 

At that moment, Ron looked as if anything she said would please him to no end. He nodded with a grin. Persephone went back to her husband's side. 

"It is settled. The Successors will start their training tomorrow morn." 

----

A/N: Well, finally wrote another part. I like Dream. He's my favorite...Why is he the sleepy one? Well, Dream was the god that weaved dreams. Sleep is merely the messanger boy who takes them to the right people. So...I made Dream sleepy. 

Feedback:

**Faint Hate** - Figured out who Death's successor is? I wanna know if I made it obvious enough… And I'm glad you like Childish!Harry…I do too ::grin::

**Kenny7** - Bad speller? Me too! Thank the gods for Spell Check… Nope, Snape and McGonagall are gonna be around for the long run. Glad you like the story!

**lunacup** - One of the best? ::blush:: Thanks, hun!

**Elebereth** - Happy to serve!

**riantlykalopsic** - I'm original!! Yay!! ::does a dance::

**Malfoy vs Potter** - Faster updates? Weeeelllll, doubtful. I'm a lazy bastard.

**Siren of the Darknessflame** - Love the name!! Glad you like the plot.

**Ivin Artemis Draconis** - Wee! Interesting names rule!! This is not a Snape/Harry fic. I like the pairing as much as the next slash fan, but Snape's more a father figure in this one. It will end up being Draco/Harry after a while.

**rosigirl** - Glad you like!

**Capn-BlackRose** - People keep saying it's original… Glad to have hooked ya.

**SilverDragon161** - Here's Draco. How'd you like him?

Ah, the public loves me… ::walks off with an inflated head before running into a wall and popping it:: oww…. 


	5. Abandoned

**Scarlet Revelations**

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Tom/Severus  
Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor any Greek Myths belong to me.

**Chapter 4 – Summary**

I've abandoned this story. I've tried over the years to work on it but the inspiration for it is gone. So, here's what would have happened:

The guys get trained up for their posts. There's infighting, embarrassing mistakes, and making out on Harry and Draco's part. The red eyed man (Tom Riddle) bides his time and seduces Severus for his own amusement until after the original gods retire, then tries to take over Hades. There is betrayal, revelation over who Tom actually is, and eventually Harry comes up with a dues ex machina to save the (under)world.

In the end, Harry manages to rid Tom of his darkness (read: Kingdom Hearts style) and Tom settles comfortably with Severus while Harry bangs the life (death) out of Draco.

It probably would have spanned some twenty chapters, but there ya go.


End file.
